harry_potter_vs_glee_and_vampire_diaries_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginny Weasley.png|Ginny Weasley Year 1-5 Ginny_2.png|Ginny Weasley year 6-7 "Ginny" Potter (née Weasley), was a pure-blood witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During her first year, she came under the influence of the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, preserved in a diary, and was forced to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, endangering the lives of many students, including herself. Following that ordeal, Ginny grew into a confident young woman, becoming an important member of Dumbledore's Army, fighting in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. She was also an accomplished Quidditch player, playing Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor House team, and later playing professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. Upon retiring from the Harpies, Ginny became the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. She married Harry Potter at some point in the early 2000s, and they had three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Friendships * Ginny and Hermione * Ginny and Ron * Ginny and Harry Early Life Ginny was the last of seven children born to Arthur and Molly Weasley (née Prewett), the first girl born into the Weasley family in a long time, and the last for that generation. She was born shortly before the end of the First Wizarding War, during which her maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, were killed. Ginny grew up with her parents and six brothers at the Burrow in Devon, England; her room was on the third floor, overlooking the family's orchard and decorated with posters of The Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones.3 Despite the majority of her brothers being keen Quidditch players, she was not allowed to play with them when she was a child. When she was six, she began a habit of breaking into the family broom shed and taking each of their brooms out in turn. She was never caught, and it only came to light eight years later. Ginny had always been shy around Harry Potter, when she had blushed and ran back to her room.Ginny startledGinny on seeing Harry for the first time Cavalier One 7 Ginny had been looking forward to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since her eldest brother, Bill, started at the school.4 Platform 9¾Ginny accompanying her family to the station. Freakshowseer On 1 September, 1991, she accompanied her mother to King's Cross Station to see off her brothers as they departed for Hogwarts. Despite being too young to attend the school, she still begged her mother to let her go with them. While saying goodbye to her brothers, she found out that Harry Potter was on the train, and tried to get her mother to let her go on the train to see him. As the train pulled out, she began to cry, despite her brothers promising to send her loads of owls and a Hogwarts toilet seat. She ran along the platform after the train, half-laughing and half-crying, then stopped to wave them off.2 When the Hogwarts Express returned to King's Cross in June, 1992, Ginny was with her mother to welcome her brothers back and was again excited to see Harry, pointing him out to her mother as he came through the barrier between platforms nine and ten